Lost Memories
by KiWillis
Summary: Anipuma, a young noblewoman from Divinity's Reach comes home from a long day and remembers the last time she spoke with her now late father.


Last Memories

_It was late when Anipuma returned to her bedroom at the Medlem Estate. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed softly. She looked around a bit unsure what she was looking for. She got up and started to change from her day clothes to something to sleep in. Her thoughts were on her father again, she missed him. Soon started to remember the last time she spoke to him in this very room._

In a large beautiful room a young woman with white hair was placing items in a trunk at the end of the very large bed. Looking at her she had a happy look on her face but yet her eyes did show a bit of sorrow. After a few minutes she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she spoke. The door open to reveal a middle aged man, his hair just as white but yet it look young. He had a slight smile on his face as he entered. He wore the clothes of a wealthy nobleman. The woman's eyes brighten when she saw the man. "Father what a pleasant surprise this afternoon. I thought you were working today?" she said. The man chuckled. "And miss my daughter's send off I wouldn't think of it." He replied giving her a small hug. She hugged him back but didn't say anything else; she really didn't know what to say.

The man knew she didn't know what to say after a few moments of silence he spoke. "My dear Anipuma has nothing to say? I think this is the first time I've seen you so quiet. Does something trouble you my dear?" He asked. Anipuma shook her head. "No…well…I don't know father I am excited to travel but I am sadden that I won't see you for awhile." Ani replied. Her father chuckled. "I will be perfectly fine my dear; just don't be long too long, I want to be able to walk you down the aisle one day." He replied with a chuckle. This made Anipuma giggle just a little. "Oh father I will be back before any of your hair starts falling out." She replied.

Her father chuckled as she closed her trunk; it was ready to go in the morning with the rest of her gear. Her father spoke again. "I will be fine my dear, I have your mother to keep me company while you are gone." He said. Anipuma gave him the same look she has given him since he married her stepmother. "Father… do we have to talk about her when I'm about to leave?" She asked. Her father saddened a bit. "I wish you wouldn't give me that look, Anipuma. She loves you, you know." He said. She huffed "Yea she loves me like a snake that loves a good rodent." Anipuma replied. Her father sighed softly. "Father this is not the time to have a upsetting conversation." Anipuma said as some of the servant carried her trunk down to the caravan that is assembly in the courtyard of the Medlem Estate.

Her father nodded and smiled. "You are right my daughter as always, come I will walk you out. I have to say I am proud of you going out in the world and learning about it. I did a little traveling when I was young but nothing too long, I couldn't get that type of time." Her father said. Anipuma smiled at him. "Well if you are good I will bring you back some presents." She said. "My dear the only present I would want is to see you home back safe." He said as they walked outside. There was a fairly large caravan of helpers and guides that the Medlem's hired to help Anipuma along her travels.

Anipuma checked to make sure things were ready and secured. Then she came back to her father. "Well father I am ready for my journey. Make sure you don't fall asleep at your desk again. I won't be around to tuck you in." She giggled. Her father smiled. "I will make sure I won't." he said before he made a serious face. "Anipuma, please come home safe." He opened his arms for a hug. Anipuma dived into his arms and hugged him tight. "I will miss you so much father, please take care of yourself I will be back before you know it." Anipuma said giving him a small kiss on his cheek. Her father took a minute to hold her before letting go with a nod. She smiled at him one more time before turning around and starting to head out with her entourage. She turned around to smile back at her father, she did notice in the window on the second floor, the faint view of her stepmother. Both of them gave each other a icey stare, Anipuma got a bad feeling but she shook it off and contiuned.

(This was a fun little short story in regards to my characters background in Guild Wars 2. Her name is Anipuma and she is located on the Tarnished Coast server.)


End file.
